A wire cut electric discharge machine employing a wire-shaped or belt-shaped electrode (hereinafter referred to as "wire electrode"), equipped with a clamping mechanism for clamping the wire electrode on the wire feeding side when the wire electrode is broken during electric discharge machining, and a wire feeding mechanism for feeding the wire electrode clamped on the feeding side as far as the extremity of the wire electrode coincides with a predetermined position, and capable of automatically passing the wire electrode from the feeding side through the work has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 56-3146. This known wire cut electric discharge machine prepares for restarting a wire cut electric discharge machining operation by passing the broken end of the wire electrode through a wire electrode receiving hole formed in the work after determining that the broken end of the wire electrode has been clamped, and then drawing the wire electrode by a motor-driven electrode drawing mechanism to extend the wire electrode between the upper and lower heads disposed above and below the electric discharge machining region, respectively. In this known wire cut electric discharge machine, the procedure for preparing the wire cut electric discharge machine for restarting the wire cut electric discharge machining as well as the wire cut electric discharge machining operation is controlled by a CNC unit (Computer-aided Numerical Control unit). However, when the wire cut electric discharge machine is passing the wire electrode through the wire electrode receiving hole of the work after the occurrence of he breakage of the wire electrode, if the wire electrode is fed without repairing the broken end of the wire electrode to pass the same through the wire electrode receiving hole of the work, often the wire electrode cannot be passed properly through the wire electrode receiving hole of the work due to the residual bend and/or roughened surface of the broken end of the wire electrode caused by electric discharge between the wire electrode and the work, or the diagonal running of the wire electrode for taper-machining of the work. Accordingly, it is necessary to repair the broken end of the wire electrode by removing the bent and roughened portion of the broken end of the wire electrode and to remove the chips of the wire electrode from the work before automatically connecting the wire electrode under the control of the CNC unit to prepare the wire electrode for restarting the wire cut electric discharge machining.